


all these people think love's for show, but i would die for you in secret

by absurdiist (workthewentz)



Series: your faithless love [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workthewentz/pseuds/absurdiist
Summary: "They found their mouths drawn together once more. Their love was enduring, messy, soft – and that shone through in the way they kissed. Lips fluttered on cheeks and eyelids in between meetings as the two of them moved together."Some Nicky and Joe softness feat. praisekink!Nicky.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: your faithless love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848625
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	all these people think love's for show, but i would die for you in secret

Joe leaned against a column and tilted his face up towards the sky, taking in the night air. The breeze cut through his body like a knife and he shivered, wrapping his windbreaker tighter around himself, but he refused to go inside. He felt at peace, standing on a wraparound porch somewhere in the middle of Canada. They spent so much time in cities nowadays, population growth and rapidly changing technology giving the smallest in this world a way to feel large, by putting others at risk. It may have been their purpose, but it was exhausting. Escaping to the cool air, the trees, the house nestled in a cozy clearing next to an expansive lake, it all reminded him of a time when things were simpler. It felt like home. 

It was their third night in this particular location. With Copley’s behind-the-scenes direction, the team managed to make their stays just a bit more comfortable, now having the ability to stay in people’s rented homes rather than centuries-old safehouses. Nile had tried to explain it to them; it was a feature of the new Internet, an application called Airbnb. Joe didn’t fully understand it, but he was grateful for the comfort. Getting to sleep in a clean bed, in a house that had been cleaned for them sometime in this century, was nice. He and Nicky having a room to themselves was nice, too.

Speak of the devil. A figure emerged from the house, striding across the deck and coming to lean on the balcony next to him. “It’s little cold out here, don’t you think?” Joe dropped his head and turned towards his husband, looking up at him through frosty eyelashes. He was bundled in a blanket, exuding warmth from the fire they’d started inside.

Joe gave him a bright, crooked grin. “Good thing you’ve come out to keep me from freezing.”

Nicky swept forward and took Joe’s hands in his own, edge of the blanket fluttering behind him in the wind. He pulled them close to himself to warm them up. He spoke quietly. “Come, we’re watching a film. It’s Nile’s favorite.”

As usual, Andy sat alone in the large chair next to the glowing fireplace. She was sat with her legs folded under her, eyelids drooping, head pillowed against one arm. An empty glass rested next to her on the arm of the chair; the source of the sudden tiredness.

Joe shed his windbreaker, now heated from the warmth of the fire. He rolled the sleeves of his henley up to his elbows, sinking onto the couch and getting comfortable before pulling his husband down with him. Nicky went willingly, allowing himself to fall into Joe’s lap and spreading the blanket out across the both of them.

Nile walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands and set it on the entertainment center next to the television while she passed out bottles of soda. Having no qualms about hogging the popcorn, she curled up on the love seat with the bowl and queued up the film. The title sequence of “Moonlight” played on the screen, and Nicky snuggled into his husband to watch.

Joe found himself whispering into Nicky’s ear, giving his thoughts and commentary during his favorite scenes; after a while, he realized that the closer he placed his lips to his love’s neck, the more Nicky would shudder, and if he offered a graze of teeth on the pulse point, he would be rewarded with a small sigh. Joe began to lean his head down even if he had nothing to say, just to feel the presence of his love, to drink in his touch and intoxicate himself on it. Nicky desperately tried to keep the plot of the movie; distractions be damned, Nile had wanted to show it to them and he respected her opinion. But there was a very compelling reason to shift the center of his attention, and it was currently whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“Having you in my arms is the loveliest of gifts. And I am grateful for the downtime we’re able to spend together as well just as much as the feeling of rushing into danger with you, my love.” Nicky said nothing, but grasped onto his love’s hands, clasped around him like a lifeline. His chest rose and fell more quickly, a tell that even nine hundred years hadn’t been able to erase. His skin flushed hot, Joe’s hands snaking underneath the blanket and roaming. His voice was hushed, barely audible, but Nicky felt every word as if it had been etched on his core. “You are so beautiful under my hands. Touching you is a privilege I still haven’t grown used to.” Nicky’s back arched involuntarily, and he chanced a glance over to the other side of the room. Andy had fallen asleep, glass lying discarded on the carpet. Nile was quickly following suit. Her eyes fluttered shut as the film’s falling action played out, unconcerned that its viewers had forgotten it even existed.

Joe continued, kissing open-mouthed at his favorite spot on Nicky’s neck as he continued to whisper. “We’re for eternity, my love. No one but you.” Nicky squeezed his eyes shut, painfully aware of heat pooling itself at the base his stomach. “So beautiful.”

When Joe pulled back for air, Nicky leaned back and tilted his head, catching Joe’s lips in an awkwardly-angled kiss. Joe, impatient, shifted so that they were at least half-facing each other. He was somehow still muttering in between kisses, promises of “you are so splendid” and “you make me feel _safe_ ” as he coaxed his way into Nicky’s mouth. Joe thrust his tongue against Nicky’s, a moan slipping from his lips as he ground down against Joe’s lap, trying to find friction. “We-bedroom?” Joe managed to get out between clenched teeth, in a desperate attempt to stay quiet. Nicky nodded and stood, managing to keep the blanket wrapped tightly around himself to hang on to every bit of warmth from the dying fire.

He intended to walk to the bedroom he and Joe had claimed for themselves – the one with the king bed, thank you, rather than the double Nile and Andy shared – but he found himself wrapped securely in a pair of strong arms instead. Joe carried him to their bedroom, shutting the door with his foot before setting him gingerly on the mattress. He took the time to create a nest, fluffing pillows and spreading out blankets for warmth, before climbing in beside him.

They found their mouths drawn together once more. Their love was enduring, messy, soft – and that shone through in the way they kissed. Lips fluttered on cheeks and eyelids in between meetings as the two of them moved together, Nicky finally gaining the friction he’d worked so hard to get. Joe rolled his lover onto his back, straddling him and pulling off his henley. He tossed it across the room, unconcerned where it landed, and reached down to make work of Nicky’s.

Joe removed his shirt with care, taking the time to worship every portion of his body that he uncovered. He kissed open-mouthed at his stomach, nosed at the inside of Nicky’s thighs, relished in the sharp intake of breath and watched as his husband’s hips bucked into his mouth. He grinned, impish, and slowly peeled off Nicky’s sweatpants, discarding them at the foot of the bed. “Darling,” he nearly moaned, noticing that Nicky wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He leaned in between Nicky’s legs, trapped there by the sight of his cock, flushed and leaking precome as he reached for Joe.

Joe wriggled out of his own remaining clothes, incredibly distracted and chasing friction just as Nicky had. He straddled his husband, groaning when their cocks lined up and brushed together for a feverish moment. Nicky whimpered below him, sliding his hand around the back of Joe’s neck and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

Nicky felt his blood rushing as he pressed his thumb into the pulse point of Joe’s neck, feeling his usually steady heartbeat quicken and stutter as they rutted against each other. He may have died for Joe a thousand times over in battle, but this was when he felt the most alive, pressing himself to his love, creating a quivering compilation of Joe’s soft edges and his own thick skin.

At some moment Joe briefly vanished and returned with a bottle of lube, passing it off to Nicky. This was his favorite part, getting to have his lover underneath him, working him open, Joe breathless and arching his back for more. Nicky moved experimentally, slowly, patiently pressing one finger into Joe’s prostate over and over, ignoring him when he tried to get Nicky to add another. He teased his husband to the point of incoherence, Joe cursing and shifting, wriggling until Nicky added a second finger and pressed the bottle of lube into his hand.

Joe wasted no time in squeezing out a generous amount and slicking up Nicky’s cock. Nicky threw his head back into the sheets and moaned wildly, Joe’s warm hand massaging in the cool gel sending off a mixed signal of sparks to his brain. “You’re so gorgeous,” Joe whispered, leaning in to kiss him. As he pulled away, Nicky sitting up to chase his lover’s lips, he positioned himself in Nicky’s lap over his cock. Nicky’s hands found themselves involuntarily at Joe’s hips, pulling him down so that his cock slid into his husband. Both of them leaned into each other, Nicky hissing through his teeth and Joe crying out at the sensation of being stretched. Joe rested his forehead on Nicky’s, breathing hard as his forearms came to rest on his lover’s shoulders. He tangled his fingers in Nicky’s hair and, mouth hot against his, whispered, “You make me come undone.”

Nicky moaned at the words, reflexively thrusting upwards into Joe. He ground down at the same time and both of them cursed, Nicky lifting his hips and pulling him back down in some approximation of a rhythm. Joe shifted the angle of his hips and, on the next thrust, cried into Nicky’s ear. “Yes, yes, just like that.” He took a fistful of Nicky’s hair and held on as he rode, chin tilted towards the ceiling and throat on display as he cursed over and over. “ _Fuck_ , Nico _lo_ , you’re fucking me _so_ well, darling. So, _ah_ -”

Nicky squeezed his eyes shut, the sensation of fucking Joe and the pride from his husband’s words flushing his entire body. The bed creaked as his thrusts became more intense, his hands on Joe’s hips squeezing hard enough to leave finger-shaped marks on the skin there. He felt pressure building in his gut and moved faster, Joe crying out incoherently above him. “Yes, _fuck_ , right there, right _there_. You’re so good, so good. P _lease_ ,” he begged. The pressure building inside Nicky finally reached its tipping point and he crashed, feeling his orgasm take hold of him in waves. He came inside his love, fighting through the oversensitivity of still being inside him. He reached up and wrapped his hand around Joe’s cock, jerking him to the rhythm of his own slowing thrusts.

Joe came beautifully, Nicky watching with attentive eyes as his love arched his back and his other hand came up to cradle Nicky’s face. He surged forward and kissed Nicky, and for a moment he was brought back to the first time they’d made love. Out on the great continent in some desert inn, forgettable if not for the look on Nicky’s face the first time he’d sucked his fingers clean, the first time he’d gotten on his knees and given the former priest something worth repenting for. Joe had spilled onto Nicky then, too, marked his stomach and chest with the promise that they’d be together for as long as they possibly could. And look how far that promise had brought them.

Joe kissed his love one last time and stood, retrieving one of their shirts from the floor and cleaning himself off with it as best he could. Nicky, on the other hand, leaned back onto the bed, come cooling uncomfortable and sticky on his skin. Joe looked at him disapprovingly. “Come,” he beckoned, as he led the way into the adjoined bathroom and started the shower.

Once they had cleaned themselves off and his love had fallen asleep, Joe shrugged on his windbreaker and a pair of gloves and exited back into the great room. Nile had disappeared – woken up by them, likely, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. Andy still lay in the chair, curled up like a cat against the cold. He gathered a blanket from a basket in the corner and draped it over her, smiling when she opened her eyes and asked blearily, “Wha’ time is it?”

“Go back to sleep,” Joe whispered, and smoothed down her hair. She obeyed, eyes sliding shut and breathing slipping back into a steady rhythm. Joe opened the door and stepped out onto the deck, sinking down into one of the chairs. His eyes threatened to close on him but he forced them open, wanting to watch the sun rise over the lake. The world woke up around him slowly, the sound of birds chirping giving way to chittering squirrels and braying moose. He sat until the sun was shining into his eyes and his body threatened to give out on him. Thoroughly exhausted, he retreated inside to the bed and the warmth and the steady arms of his love.


End file.
